Unexpected Christmas plans
by reig
Summary: Jane spends Christmas Eve at Lisbon's the only problem is that he forgot to tell her until the last day before Christmas...Hopefully better inside! ;D


**Hello Readers, This is a little Christmas fluff that came to my mind… I really hope you will like it and won't think it's stupid or too OC… :)  
>Thanks for reading and I would love reviews! Please enjoy!<strong>

_Disclaimer: I don't own The mentalist_

„So what are your plans for the weekend?" Grace VanPelt asked around. The winter holiday started tomorow and Christmas was just around the corner, on Saturday.

„I'm heading home to my parents" Rigsby said, his head down to hide the sparkle of excitement in his eyes. VanPelt smiled brightly, she knew how much Christmas meant to him.

„I guess I stay home and watch those idiot movies…" Cho grumbled but the others could hear in his voice that somehow even he wasited forward to it. Maybe because of the holiday…

„Jane? Boss?" The redhead asked.

Jane put on his jacket and smirked. He had a special plan for this year.

„Actually, I'm going to spend Christmas Eve with Lisbon!" he announced and Lisbon's head snapped up. She looked at Jane with widened eyes and raised her eyesbrows.

„Since when?" she asked unbelievingly.

„Since now, why do you have anything better to do?" Jane turned to her with a grin, knowing full well that she didn't have any idea how to spend Christmas. He knew that this year she didn't go to her brothers so he supposed she would be alone.

„No, but…" she trailed off. Honestly she didn't want to spend the weekend alone. Nobody wants to be alone at Christmas time and since Tommy and Annie went to Mexico this year and James and his family went to skiing she had nowhere else to go. Of course she could go to her smallest brother but she didn't want to disturb him with his new girlfriend.

„Come on, we will have fun. We will watch movies and bake cookies and decorate your apartment." Jane told her suggestively.

„My apartment?"

„Yeah, I guess you don't want to spend your Christmas night in the CBI attic, nor in a motel… So, would you mind if I went to your house this Saturday?" he looked at her with puppy eyes. She hated when he did that. She couldn't resist him. VanPelt chuckled at the sight of her surrender and Rigsby stiffled a laugh.

„Okay, sure…Then I meet you there! You guys have fun and rest during the holiday! Merry Christmas all! See you in January…" Lisbon said and gave one last smile to her team. Cho waved and Grace hugged her. When she walked to the elevator she felt a strange tension in her stomach. Why did she felt nervous about Jane coming to her home to spend Christmas with her? Apart from the mess in her whole flat…

…

Saturday morning came sooner than Lisbon expected. She did the laundry yesterday and her living room looked fine after a little cleaning up. She just made herself a coffee when her cell rang. Without looking at the called ID she picked it up.

„Hi Jane, what' up?" she sat down on couch and adored the sigh from her window. The street was snowy and some children from the neighborhood were buliding a snowman.

„I was just wondering of you have a Christmas tree? I would go for no, but I wanted to ask you…" his voice was cheery and she heard some noise around him.

„You aren't going to buy a tree!" she told him.

„Oh yes I am! You will have such a beautiful tree this year!" he said and before she could say anything he hung up.

„Oh man…this is going to be a disaster…" she muttered and shut her eyes close. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to this!

After half an hour with a loud horning Jane arrived in front of her house. She sighed and went to her door to open in. Just in time to let the stooping Patrick in. He carried a huge pine tree and he smirked at her as he passed. He went straight into her living room and kind of threw i non the floor.

„Good morning Lisbon! Now we have a nice tree…:" he pointed to the tree and looked pleased with himself. She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

„Why Jane?" she asked in a desperate voice.

„Because Christmas is not Christmas without a tree…We will decorate it then I will cook some lunch for us…" he listed and she looked stunned. He sounded like he had planned it. It wasn't like him at all.

„Lunch?"

„Oh yeah, I did some shopping and I have things in my car. Just a minute and I'll be back.." he said and disappeared. She shook her head and tried to pull the tree away a little without any success. She couldn't even move it so she was surprised how Jane had carried it in.  
>In a matter of minutes he was back again with a huge bag, full of groceries. He made his way into her kitchen and put the things down.<p>

„Please tell me you have some ornaments for the tree!" he begged as he turned to her. She grimaced but went into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. She bent down and slowly pulled a big box out of the bottom. With some difficulties she lifted it and went back to the living room where Jane was waiting for her. When he noticed the box, full of decorations his face became gleeful and he hurried to help her with the package. She handed him the box with a smirk, he was always a gentleman. He put it down on the table and opened the box with childish curiousity.

„Perfect…" he murmured and his smile widened. He pulled out a green garland and stepped closer to Lisbon. He put it around her neck like a scarf and backed away to admire his work. He seemed satisfied and nodded. „Oh yes, you should definitely wear this to the office sometimes!" he suggested and Lisbon couldn't help herself anymore. She bursted out into laughing and tried to get rid of the garland. She tangled herself even more into it and made it worse than it was.

„Would you please help me with it?" she asked Jane who was just standing in his place and laughed.

„Oh no, no! „ he chuckled. He seemed merciless but she shot him a glare. "Only if you promise me to wear this to work…" he told her.

Lisbon felt flushed and she couldn't stop laughing. She walked towards Jane and hit his arms playfully.

„Never!" she told him and he stared at her with an expression that told her that she is going to regret this soon. He started tickling her and she squirmed and squealed.

„Stop it Jane! Pleaaaassee…" she begged him as she tried to escape. He held her tightly and looked into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't catch her breath. She felt his warm breath and could smell his unique scent.

For a second he didn't move and the tension was sensible in the air, then he pulled back a little and with a gentle smile he reached to her neck and untangled the garland.  
>Lisbon felt like she was going to explode in any minute. She put the decoration back on the box and stood from one foot to another.<p>

„Would you like a tea?" she asked politely. When he nodded she went to the kitchen and boiled some water.

She heard Jane's whistling from the living room and she guessed he started the decorating. When the tea was ready she put the cups on a tray and went back to him. As she thought he had already set the tree up and he was putting the lights on it. He had his back to her and she couldn't miss the chance to creep up behind his back and poke him. He visibly jumped and she chuckled behind her hand. When he turned to her she stopped laughing again and her face froze. She saw in his eyes that this time he won't take pity on her. She is going to die from his tickling. He even managed to growl like a dangerous bear.

He threw himself at her and his hands were unstoppable, tickling her everywhere. She screamed and ran out of his reach. He chased her around in the living room and finally he trapped her on the sofa. He pushed her into the pillows and his fingers moved swiftly on her tummy. She laughed and laughed and her tears flowed freely on her face.

„Jane mercy! Please, I'm begging you…" she gasped and he laughed into her ears.

„Oh no! You don't deserve mercy Agent Lisbon!" he said though his hands stopped their excruciating game and he just looked at her with a joyful expression.

„I promise I will be a good girl…" she said and her eyes widened as she realized how dirty it sounded even if she knew this was just tickling. Jane chuckled too at the words but didn't move away. „I mean.." she muttered, feeling the familiar blush on her face.

„Yeah, I know…." He murmured in a deep voice and leaned closer to her. Lisbon stopped breathing for a second and her mind was racing but she didn't pull back. She held his stare as he kept coming closer to her. He was having a hard time to breathe too and she noticed a slight redness on his cheeks. _Patrick Jane was blushing?_ When their noses were almost touching he stopped. Lisbon felt like the world was spinning around her and she was grateful for the couch under her. If she was standing now she would certainly fall in any minute.  
>After seconds his eyes became sparkling and a smug grin spread across his face. He leaned even closer and with a quick move he lightly kissed the top of her nose. When he pulled away she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her face was burning and she didn't look into his eyes. She reached for her cup of tea and sipped. He did the same, all the while giggling, clearly very impressed with himself. She just rolled her eyes and stood up to start decorating the tree. He will be sorry for this!<p>

….

They did a good job decorating the tree and by noon she had a nice Christmas tree. Jane decided he wanted to cook lunch alone and he told her to watch Tv until he made the meal. She was making faces and kept going into the kitchen with made up excuses but he always kicked her out. So Lisbon settled down on her couch and turned on the television. She switched from one channel to the other until she found an old Christmas movie. She had seen it like a hundred times before so she didn't really pay attention. Her mind drifted off and found it's way to a really, truly interesting subject. Namely, why the hell was her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage and why did she felt butterflies in her stomach when Jane was so close to her? Why did she want him to lean a little more close and kiss her? Like, really kiss her, on the lips…  
>She was going crazy, that had to be the thing! Maybe he hypnotized her… Or maybe it was just because of the weather. Maybe because of Christmas. She went crazy because of Christmas. That was the only explanation why she had suddenly romantic feelings for her consultant. Her best friend!<br>She was always there for him, had his back whenever he did something stupid, taken care of him when he was drunk or sad. She always forgave him when he played her and sometimes helped him to play someone else. She was hurt when he lied to her and angry when he did something dangerous. But just because they were best friends!  
>And after all, he didn't have any kind of feelings for her… For God's sake, he was still grieving his family. He never even though of a possibility of a new woman.<p>

Lisbon shook her head and laughed on herself. And she claimed to be a strong personality? Christmas made her feel so lonely that she thought she had feelings for her best friend…

She heard his soft singin in her kitchen. He sang _Let it snow._ She smiled gently and closed her eyes. He sounded so happy, so untroubled, so fresh… Maybe that was Christmas's effect on him. She turned the Tv off and made her way to the kitchen. She stopped in the door and leaned against the wall. She watched him, moving in her kitchen like it was his home.

Then she noticed a bottle of red wine, hidden in his bag. She grinned and looked back at him. He still wasn't aware of her prescence. He was mixing something and hummed _All I want for Christmas_. She repressed her laugh and walked to the grocery bag on her tiptoes. She pulled out the wine and went behind him. She put the bottle down silently and took a deep breath. Time for revenge!  
>She carefully slid her hands around his middle and nestled to his back. She felt him jump a little and heard his startled squeak. She put her chin on his shoulder, she was still on her tiptoes to reach it…<p>

„Lisbon?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He didn't turn his face but his hand stopped moving.

„You said you would never seduce me over a meal, didn't you?" she asked with a smile. She stroked his stomach and grinned even wider when she felt him tremble. She ignored the growing feeling of heat in her own tummy and concentrated on him.

„Yeah…Hmm…why?" he was confused.

„Don't you think a bottle of wine into the food is a little too much?" she asked ans heard his soft groaning. She caught him!

„I was just…Well, I thought you want to drink some with the lunch…and I…" he muttered.  
>Actually she didn't mind the wine. She knew why he had brought it, but she guessed she could make him feel uncomfortable. And she was right! So now, she had her revenge and she stepped away from him with laughter. Jane turned with a strange expression and when he saw her face he realized he was fooled. He scowled and shook his head.<p>

„Woman, you make me crazy!" he told her and went back to the food. „Lunch is almost ready…Could you set the table?"

„Sure!" Lisbon managed to say between chuckles and she went to the drawer. She pulled out two plates and glasses for wine. She put them on the table and sit down. She regarded him and realized she liked him being there with her. He made her Christmas so much more fun and it was nice to have someone around… She was actually pretty grateful for him to come over.

„Hey Jane!" she called. He peeked over his shoulder with a questioning look. „Thanks!"

„For what?" he asked. He brought potato to the table and turned back for the meat.

„For being yourself and coming to me today without invitation!" she smiled at him.

„Anytime my dear!" he winked at her and sit down across her. „Bon appetite!" he said and they began to eat. He was a good cook, she knew that but this thing he made was delicious. Lisbon noticed Jane's stare on her as she ate but she decided to ignore him and just enjoy the food.

After lunch they sat on the couch and watched another movie. She felt relaxed and happy and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. Somewhere around the middle of the movie she fell asleep and when she stirred it was getting dark outside. She looked up and searched for Jane. He wasn't next to her anymore and he wasn't anywhere to see.

Lisbon guessed he probably went home after she passed out. She stood up and mentally cursed herself for being such an awful host. She wandered out into her kitchen and put on some water for coffee. She checked her watch and saw that it was only 5 p.m.  
>That was when she heard a sound from her bedroom. She made her way silently to the door which was open. She poked her head inside and a smile spread on her face from the sight.<br>Jane was stretched out on her bed and he was watching an album. She knocked on her own door to catch his attention. He looked up and glanced at her with a guilty face.

„Sorry, but I was getting bored…" he sat up and grinned at her. „You're not too entertaining when you are sleeping. Except when you are speaking in your sleep…."

„Sorry I fell asleep! I don't know what happened…" she said and her face was red „And to inform you, I don't speak in my sleep." She said.

„You don't? Then who told me she loved me just a few hours ago?" he asked as he put the album down.

„Not me, that's for sure…" she told him but her heart was beating hard. _She didn't say that, did she? _

„Oh really?" he teased her.

„Yeah. I guess you must have fell asleep too…" she grinned and she walked into her bedroom. „What did you find there?" she asked, changing the subject. She reached for the album and he gave it to her.

It was one of her favorites. One with pictures from her childhood. A time when her mother was alive, when they were a happy family. She turned some pages and saw baby Tommy in James's hands then her parents, happily smiling into the camera. Her eyes became wet from the sight and she blinked some to clear her vision.

„Your mother was beautiful!" Jane murmured and she just nodded. She plopped down next to him on the bed and put the album into her lap. „But you can't complain either…" he said, pointing on a small, oval shaped picture on the left corner. She was on it, when she was five years old. She had medium long, curly hair and a cheeky smile on her face. She remembered that day. The first time she ever rode a pony. She loved horses when she was young but at that age she was too small to ride a horse so her parents only let her ride a pony.

She sighed, totally drifting into the memory. Jane was soundless next to her for seconds, he watched her face with amusement. Then it was over and she was back in reality.

„Yeah, old times…" she said and put the album back on her nightstand.

He could see the memories flowing through her head in her eyes. She was so sad and vulnerable. She was like a lonely kitten, who needs someone to save her. And he wanted to save her. Everytime and from everything…

„Hey Sleepyhead, what do you say for some cookies?" he asked as he stood up. He wanted nothing more than seing her smile again. Lisbon looked at him with surprised eyes but she followed him out into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and opened it. While she wasn't looking he put some cookie into it in the morning. „Here we go…" he murmured and pulled out a pack.

Lisbon sat down to the table and stared at him with wide eyes. _When did he smuggled that thing in?_

„You can taste it, it won't bite!" he chuckled as he but the cookies in front of her. He picked a heart shaped one and extended his arm to give it to her. She smiled and took a bite from the cookie still in his hand.

„Hmm… this is good!" she moaned with her mouth full of the cake. She put her hand in front of her mouth and she laughed. He found it incredibly adorable and he couldn't look away. „Don't stare at me…" she said and she blushed. She held out a cookie for him too and he took it with a grin.

„I'm glad you like it…" he said. When he took a bite he had to admit that it was pretty good.

They ate the whole box in matter of minutes and when they finished Lisbon seemed like she had forgot the thing. He knew that she will never really forget it but at least for the moment she was happy. And that was enough for him…

….

After talking about the CBI Christmas party and how their colleagues were dressed they made their way into her living room.  
>Lisbon had to realize that she hadn't had so much fun in years. And Jane was on the same opinion. It was really dark outside when Jane stood up to get some more tea. When he looked at the clock he stopped and turned to her.<p>

„You know what Lisbon? I think I should go now, it's getting quite late…" he told her and she checked the watch too. 9 p.m. Then she looked out of the window and saw how dark it was outside. Really weird how they didn't notice the passing time… As she was staring out into the darkness something caught her eye. Under the streetlights she saw little somethings. A lot of them. She stood up and walked to the window.

It was snowing hard and when she opened the window slightly she heard the whirling of the wind. There was at least a feet high snow on the street.

„It's snowing…" she said as she came back into the room with her head. He was standing in the doorway to the hall, looking at her.

„And?" he shrugged. „It's supposed to be snowing considering it's winter…" he told her with a smirk.

„And you are not going anywhere!" she stated firmly and he raised an eyebrow.

„Why not?"

„Because in your driving style you would end up in the next ditch! I don't want that…" she said.

„Well thank you… But somehow I have to get home, so if you don't want to give me a lift I have to go by myself!" he turned away again, taking a step towards his coat.

Suddenly Lisbon's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see her standing close to him.

„You are staying here!" she said, almost ordered.

„Are you kidding?" he asked in an unbelieving voice.

„No, I have a spare bedroom and you will sleep there… I don't want you to drive in this weather!" she said. He put his jacket down and followed her back into the living room.

„You sure?" he asked.

„Of course" she nodded and smiled at him. She felt relieved that this time he listened to her.

„Thanks" he said lightly.

„I should thank you… I know what have you been doing all day… you kept me happy and I'm really grateful for it!" she told him gently.

„Anytime dear, it's my mission to make you smile, haven't you noticed?" he laughed at her.

They sat down on the couch and Patrick pulled her into an embrace. His hand slid around her shoulder and he squeezed her. Lisbon closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She felt safe and happy. Minutes passed by and she was almost asleep when she felt him move. She opened her eyes, curious but suspicious at the same time. She hoped he hadn't even thought of leaving after she fell asleep.

„Jane?" she whispered wearily. She cleared her throat and looked at him. He turned his gaze to her and smiled. „Don't go…" she murmured. She hugged him by the waist and held him close. She heard his slight intake of breath and his arm came up to her back.

„I'm not going anywhere!" he reassured her and gave a kiss on her head.

He felt his own heartbeat fasten and he couldn't help the growing feeling inside him. He didn't want to leave her, ever. He didn't want to let go of her after this day. When she put her head back on his chest and sighed contentedly he felt something that he thought he would never feel again.  
>It was like suddenly he became fixed, his broken heart thumped again, the memories of his family became memories and not just gulit filled nightmares. He wanted this forever, he wanted this feeling till the last day of his life. She was his savior, his angel who made his life worth living again.<p>

„Teresa?" he whispered. She lifted her head to look at him, he saw confusion in her eyes. Truth is, he hardly ever called her on her first name. „I…" he didn't know how to express himself and it made him uncomfortable. She was still looking at him, her green eyes sparkling in the light of the Christmas tree. Clearly she was waiting for him to say something but he couldn't form words.  
>With a sudden decision he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He heard her surprised moan and he was expecting her to pull back immediately. He was expecting a punch in the nose. But instead of these she kissed him back with so much force he never thought she was capable of. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and slid her hands into his hair. He felt happier than ever, and totally out of reality. He hugged her close to him and deepened the kiss.<p>

Lisbon was out of her mind. Her brain stopped working in the second his lips touched hers. It was so soft and gentle and still so powerful. Her body moved without thinking. She gasped as he deepened the kiss, making it even more passionate.

When they pulled back Lisbon was panting hard and chuckled. She leaned her head on his forehead and breathed one more kiss on his lips.

„Well, merry Christmas to you too…" she whispered and he grinned. It was the best Christmas plan he had ever had!

**Well, this isn't how I wanted to write it… But it kind of wrote itself… :) I hope you liked it though!  
>Thank you for reading this and please leave a review and tell me what you think! It would mean the world! <strong>

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! :)**


End file.
